Eine etwas andere Ostergeschichte
by Eosphoros
Summary: Was geschieht eigentlich, wenn Lily heraus bekommt, dass James sich nicht wie ein Gentleman verhält, sondern über sie mit seinen Freunden redet? Nun eine Variante wäre wohl, sich von ihm zu trennen, doch eine andere ist viel schöner, nämlich Rache...


**Vorbemerkung**

Dies ist die erste erotisch angehauchte Geschichte, auf die ich mich eingelassen habe. Sie ist etwa ein Jahre alt und – wie der Titel schon sagt – zu Ostern entstanden, auf Wunsch einer Freundin.

Die Geschichte spielt zum Osterfeuer des siebenten Schuljahres der Herumtreiber.

**Disclaimer**

Die Figuren und Orte sind nicht meine. JKR hat sie erdacht und würde wahrscheinlich die Hände überm Kopf zusammen schlagen, wüsste sie, was aus harmlosen Figuren gemacht wird.

**Warnungen**

PWP? Na aber klar doch. Muss jeder einmal geschrieben haben.

Ansonsten keine Warnungen.

Allerdings weise ich darauf hin, dass es am Ende zu einem kleinen voyeuristischen Zwischenspiel kommt.

**Pairing**

Sirius Black/Lily Evans jajaja ich weiß, eigentlich ist Lily James' Girl, lasst euch einfach überraschen.

**Rating**

P16 (?) Ich denke, das genügt. Ansonsten bitte ich um Wortmeldung.

* * *

°

**Eine etwas andere Ostergeschichte**

°

_Ich glaube kaum, dass in Hogwarts oder der Zaubererwelt Ostern gefeiert wird. Ich denke, dass es eine Alternative dazu gibt, die wir in der Muggelwelt auch kennen, die so genannten Osterfeuer, durch das die Geister des Winters verbannt werden sollen.  
Hogwarts veranstaltete in der guten alten Zeit dieses Osterfeuer. Als James und Lily in der 7. Klasse auf Hogwarts waren, wurde diese Tradition wieder eingeführt. Vor dem Hintergrund dieses Osterfeuers spielt die Story:_

**oder**

**"Ein Bunny auf Abwegen"**

°

Lily konnte es kaum glauben. Dieser James Potter war ja noch unerträglicher, als sie es sich in ihren ärgsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte in ihm schon immer einen aufgeblasenen Möchte-Gern-Helden gesehen, aber das, was er sich heute geleistet hatte, ging doch nun entschieden zu weit. Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können. Wie hatte er ihre gemeinsame Liebe nur so verächtlich behandeln können! Sie schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. ...

_Was vorher geschah_

Der April war sehr warm, fast schon zu warm. Die Bäume standen in voller Blüte und die Tulpen zeigten sich in ihrer ganzen Schönheit. Alles war früher in diesem Jahr. In dieser Nacht sollte auf Hogwarts das erste Mal nach etlichen hundert Jahren das Osterfeuer entzündet werden. Die Schüler ab der 6. Klasse hatten die Erlaubnis unter der Aufsicht von Hagrid und Professor McGonagall daran teilzunehmen.

Lily war nun 17 Jahre alt und spürte in ihrem Innern eine Sehnsucht, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Es war, als würde ihr etwas fehlen. War sie ehrlich zu sich selbst, musste sie zugeben, dass sie diese Sehnsucht immer dann überkam, wenn ein bestimmter junger Mann nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie dunkle Augen hinter Glas, und wenn sie zu träumen begann, dann träumte sie von waghalsigen Manövern, die ihr Schwarm auf seinem Besen beim Quidditch vollführte. Sie träumte von James Potter.

Lily musste sich eingestehen, dass dies seit dem gemeinsam in Hogwarts verbrachten Weihnachtsfest so war. Sie und James waren sich näher gekommen, Sirius hatte das eingefädelt, wie sie später herausgefunden hatte. Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nie verkneifen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass der unbezwingliche, ach so mutige und tollkühne James Potter schüchtern und zurückhaltend war, wenn es um Mädchen ging.

Nach Weihnachten begannen Lily und James miteinander auszugehen. Es waren sehr schöne Abende und Wochenenden in Hogsmeade, die sie miteinander genossen. Nach und nach hatte sie sich in den charmanten James verliebt.

Lily freute sich sehr auf den heutigen Abend und war nun auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld um James zu fragen, ob sie beide zusammen hingehen würden. Er hatte es einmal kurz erwähnt, dann waren sie aber von abgekommen, so dass Lily sich nun noch einmal vergewissern wollte. Sie lief den seichten Hügel hinunter und bog auf das Trainingsgelände ein, als sie das laute Lachen von mehreren Jungen hörte. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte. Als sie die Stimmen des Kleeblatts, wie sie James, Sirius, Remus und Peter immer nannte, erkannte, wollte sie schon weiter gehen, aber ein innerer Zwang hielt sie zurück.

„Und Krone, wie weit bist du mit Evans? Habt ihr schon... na du weißt schon?", fragte Peter. Lily zuckte zusammen und presste sich an die Holzwand der Tribüne.

„Peter, das geht dich gar nichts an!", James klang ärgerlich. Lily dankte ihm dafür. „Wobei", hob er erneut an, „sie ziert sich ganz schön, den letzten Schritt zu machen, sehr scheu, wie ein Reh."  
Lilys Dankbarkeit verflog. Die vier redeten über sie und ihre Beziehung zu James? Sie war fassungslos.  
„Lass es, James. Sag nichts, was du bereuen würdest", warf Sirius ein.

Lily schob sich zum Ende der Tribüne und schaute um die Ecke. Das Kleeblatt lag am Seitenstreifen des Spielfeldes, neben ihnen zwei Besen. Remus hatte wieder einen Stapel Bücher bei sich und las im Liegen. Sirius ließ sich die Sonne auf den nackten Oberkörper scheinen, James hatte sich das Hemd aufgeknöpft und Peter lag auf dem Bauch und hing mit den Augen an seinen drei Freunden. Lily war froh, dass Peter ihr die Füße zudrehte, sonst hätte er sie entdeckt.

„Weißt du, James", begann Peter erneut, „mich würde echt interessieren, wie sie unter ihren Kleidern aussieht und wie sie sich anfühlt. Hast du sie schon gesehen? Hast du sie schon befummelt? Hat sie es dir schon besorgt?"

Sirius versetzte Peter einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Hör auf, so über Lily zu reden, ja? Sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun."

Lily wusste, warum Sirius so reagierte. Er und sie hatten sich einmal des Nachts im Bad der Vertrauensschüler überrascht und nachdem der erste Schock verschwunden war, hatten sie geredet, sich dann geküsst und so war eins zum anderen gekommen. Wenn Lily an dieses erste Mal dachte, wurde sie jetzt noch, nach gut einem Jahr rot. Sirius hatte schon sehr viel Erfahrung. Er hatte genau gewusst, wo er sie hatte berühren müssen, um ihre Lust zu entfachen. Er hatte genau gewusst, wie er hatte in sie eindringen müssen, um ihr so wenig Schmerz wie möglich zu bereiten. Sie hatte sich bei ihm wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Eigentlich hätte sie schon längst im James geschlafen, aber sie hatte Angst, dass ihr dieses wohlige Gefühl danach fehlen könnte.

Lily und Sirius hatten sich nach jener Nacht noch ein paar Mal sehr privat getroffen, schließlich hatte er ihr das Geständnis gemacht, auch mit Jungen Sex zu haben. Lily war geschockt gewesen und hatte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Dann waren die Sommerferien gekommen und sie hatte einen lieben Brief nach dem anderen von Sirius bekommen, so dass sie ihn nunmehr als einen der liebsten Freunde ansah, die sie hatte. Und nun verteidigte er sie. Hätte sie ihn nicht ohnehin schon gemocht, hätte sie in diesem Augenblick damit begonnen.

„Komm schon, Tatze, du willst es doch auch wissen", meinte nun auch Remus. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich, zog sein Hemd wieder an und erwiderte, als er die Knöpfe schloss: „Wenn ihr über sie reden wollt, dann tut das mit Anstand. James, wenn ich mitkriege, dass du über sie herziehst, dann wirst du sehen, was du davon hast. Sie vertraut dir, setzt das nicht aufs Spiel. Sie ist in dich verliebt." Dann schnappt er sich seinen Besen und stieg mit ihm hoch in die Lüfte auf.

Lily drängte sich an die Wand und hoffte, er möge sie nicht sehen. Sie schaute ihm einen Augenblick zu, wie er über dem Stadion seine Runden drehte. Schade, dass er sich nicht festlegen wollte, so gut, wie er aussah. Sein langes schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind, als er einen Looping nach dem anderen machte.

Lautes Lachen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die drei jungen Männer. Sie war gespannt darauf, wie das Gespräch weiter gehen würde. Remus hatte sich leicht aufgerichtet und schaute gebannt auf James, der mit geschlossenen Augen da lag und erzählte, Lily strengte sich an und lauschte.

„Sie hat einen traumhaften Körper, er ist so weich und anschmiegsam. Er lechzt förmlich danach, liebkost zu werden. Ihr Brüste sind wie zwei Äpfel, klein und rund, sie sind wie für meine Hand gemacht. Sie liebt es, wenn ich mit dem Daumen über ihre rosigen Knospen streichle, das törnt sie voll an."

James Rede trieb Lily die Schamröte ins Gesicht, wie konnte er es wagen. Die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, waren doch etwas, was sie gemeinsam hatten, warum nur trampelte er nun auf ihnen herum. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Sie hat so geschickte Finger, ich dachte, ich würde explodieren. Sie muss schon vor mir einen zwischen sich gehabt haben, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären oder sie ist ein Naturtalent."

Lily traten die Tränen in die Augen. Sie stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Holzwand und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, die Tränen kullerten über ihre tiefroten Wangen.

„Kann ich nicht mal zuschauen?", fragte Peter. Lily schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Ihre andere Faust ballte sich.

„Spinnst du Peter?", James klang verärgert.

Remus räusperte sich und meinte mithalten zu müssen. „Ich weiß nicht, also Lily kann nichts im Vergleich zu Sirius sein. Tatze ist so fingerfertig, wie kein zweiter, der bringt einen zum Schwellen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Kerzengrade sag ich euch. Und dann dieser geile knackige Hin..."

Remus wurde von James und Peter ärgerlich unterbrochen. Sie waren nicht interessiert an Sirius' und Remus' kleinen Spielchen.

Lily sah ihre Zeit gekommen. Sie schluckte und versuchte sich zu fangen. Dann setzte sie ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf und schlendert gemächlich auf das Quidditchfeld. „Hallo Jungs", flötete sie. Die drei zuckten so heftig zusammen und schauten sie so schuldbewusst an, dass sie, hätte sie das Gespräch nicht belauscht, jetzt gelacht hätte.

„James? Kann ich dich mal sprechen?", fragte sie äußerst ruhig. James nickte und erhob sich. Als er sie am Arm berühren und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange geben wollte, wich sie ihm aus. James schaute ihr verständnislos ins Gesicht.

„Hey, stimmt etwas nicht mit dir, Bunny?", erkundigte er sich arglos.

Seine Scheinheiligkeit gab ihr den Rest. Sie starrte ihn aus zornblitzenden Augen an, holte kräftig aus und... ihre Hand hinterließ einen intensiv gefärbten Abdruck auf James Wange. Seine Brille fiel von seiner Nase und sein Wundwinkel zeigte ein kleines blutiges Rinnsal.

Lily schrie auf und hielt sich das Handgelenk. Im gleichen Augenblick landete Sirius neben den beiden und hinderte Lily daran ein zweites Mal, diesmal mit der Linken, zuzuschlagen.  
„Hey Evans, was soll das?", protestierte Peter. Er und Remus hatten sich aufgerappelt. Pettigrew wollte näher an die drei herangehen, als Remus ihn zurückhielt und erklärte: „Sie hat uns gehört."

Lily atmete schwer und wand sich in Sirius fester Umklammerung. „Wie Lily, was hast du gehört?", fragte er sie fast zärtlich, was James' Eifersucht anstachelte. Er bückte sich verärgert und hob seine Brille auf. Lily schluckte und begann zu weinen. „Seine Freunde wissen, wie ich... er hat... James, wie konntest du nur. Es törnt mich also an, wenn du mit deinen ungeschickten feuchten Fingern an mir rumfummelst, ja?" Lily war mehr als nur wütend. Sie war verletzt bis aufs Blut.

Sirius' Miene wurde steinern. Er ließ Lily los, die sofort die Flucht ergriff und weinend vom Quidditchfeld lief. Blacks Schlag war kurz und kräftig. James taumelte zurück und landete im Gras. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Potter." Er ließ einen verächtlichen Blick über seine Freund schweifen, schnappte sich seinen Besen und lief laut rufend hinter Lily hinterher. Er kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er seinem besten Freund, die Nase gebrochen hatte.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Lily konnte es kaum glauben. Dieser James Potter war ja noch unerträglicher, als sie es sich in ihren ärgsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte in ihm schon immer einen aufgeblasenen Möchte-Gern-Helden gesehen, aber das, was er sich heute geleistet hatte, ging doch nun entschieden zu weit. Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können. Wie hatte er ihre gemeinsame Liebe nur so verächtlich behandeln können! Sie schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. Sie machte sich gerade für das Osterfeuer fertig. Über eine Stunde hatte sie gebadet und versucht, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Sirius hatte sie weinend auf dem Klo der Maulenden Myrthe entdeckt und in die Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft. Mehrmals hatte er versucht, ihr zu erklären, dass James es sicher nicht böse gemeint hatte. Als sie ihm dann aber berichtete, was Remus über ihn gesagt hatte, war seine Fassung endgültig dahin. Schließlich hatten sich beide nach einer wahren Kanonade von Flüchen und Verwünschungen, die sie natürlich ihren Freunden nie auf den Hals gejagt hätten, darauf geeinigt, gemeinsam zum Osterfeuer zu gehen.

So saß Lily nun vor ihrem Spiegel und legte sich das kupferrote Haar zu weich fallenden Locken. Mit Bedacht hatte sie ihre Kleidung ausgewählt. Sie wollte James ärgern und sich mit Sirius amüsieren. Es war von Vorteil, dass die Temperaturen selbst am Abend so angenehm waren. Sie hatte sich für einen Minirock entschieden und eine etwas zu kleine Bluse, die über die Brüste leicht spannte, wenn sie tief Luft holte. Sie würde es James zeigen. _Mist_, dachte sie und betrachtete ihr reflektiertes Selbst. Sie war schon wieder mit dem Kajalstift abgerutscht.

Nach gut einer Viertelstunde kam sie perfekt geschminkt und sexy in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lächelte Sirius, der ungeduldig wartete, an. Sirius sah umwerfend gut aus. Sein leicht gegeltes schwarzes Haar fiel in einer kleinen Locke in die Stirn. Sein vollkommen schwarzes Outfit allein war schon atemberaubend. Er stand lässig am Kamin und grinste ihr entgegen.

James und Remus saßen in einer Ecke und machten saure Gesichter, als hätten sie Zitronen gegessen. Als James Lily so sah, erhob er sich wie ein Schlafwandler und stolperte auf sie zu. „Du siehst schön aus."

Lily ignorierte ihn und ergriff Sirius Hand, die er ihr anbot. James hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Freund hinter ihn getreten war.

„Lily... ich"

„Was!", schnarrte Sirius ihn an, ohne seinen Blick von der jungen Frau zu wenden. Er legte Lily ihren Umhang um die Schultern und führte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich an deiner Stelle, Potter", meinte er noch vom Porträtloch aus, „würde es nicht wagen, sie heute noch anzusprechen. Das gleich gilt für dich, Remus. Ihr solltet euch schämen. Das könnt ihr Peter auch ausrichten."

Damit verschwanden die zwei.

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Das Feuer brannte lichterloh, das Grillfleisch schmeckte herrlich, die Geschichten waren bezaubernd und das Butterbier wirkte lösend. Alles in allem hatten die Sechst- und Siebtklässler ihren Spaß. Bis auf zwei machte jeder ein fröhliches Gesicht. James und Remus saßen etwas abseits und beide fixierten ein turtelndes Paar. Remus warf Lily bitterböse Blicke zu und James tat das gleiche mit Sirius.

„Ich versteh nicht, was sie an ihm findet. Er ist doch schwul", James lallte leicht.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte gedehnt: „Nö, ist er nicht, er steht auf beides. Sie soll ja ihre Finger von ihm lassen. Ich mag mir die beiden gar nicht zusammen vorstellen."

James ignorierte den Seitenhieb und nahm sich noch ein Butterbier.

Sirius und Lily bekamen davon nichts mit. Sie saßen dicht aneinander gedrängt, lachten und kicherten. Black streckte Lily gerade einen Apfel entgegen. Sie ergriff seine Hand, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und biss hinein. Sie leckte sich die klebrigen Lippen und hielt ihm nun ihrerseits die Frucht vor die Nase.

James wandte sich angewidert ab. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die beiden soweit gehen würden." Remus schluckte nur und fing einen Blick von Sirius an, der kälter nicht hätte sein können. Er erschrak. „Krone? Sirius weiß, dass ich auch über ihn geredet hab."

James schnellte herum. Gerade in dem Augenblick sah er, wie Sirius mit der Hand durch Lilys Haar strich und mit seinem Daumen ihre Lippen streichelte. Er wollte hinsprinten, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück. „Mach keine Szene, James. Die zwei wollen uns nur eins auswischen!"

Sirius, der Remus Reaktion sah, machte Lily darauf aufmerksam. Beide warfen ihren Partnern einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und hatten dann aber nur noch Augen für sich. Es ging ihnen nicht mehr darum, James und Remus eins auszuwischen. Es ihnen heimzuzahlen, war mit Sicherheit der Auslöser gewesen, aber nun, wo sie so nahe beieinander waren und sich die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen so beruhigend auf ihre verletzten Gemüter auswirkte, wollten sie mehr. Sirius legte einen Arm um Lily und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Lily kicherte und erhob sich dann. Hand in Hand verschwanden sie in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Empört erhob sich James und verließ das Fest in die andere Richtung. Remus folgte ihm. Einzig und allein Peter, von dem alle annahmen, dass er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt, verfolgte das Ganze mit Interesse, machten sich auf und schlich als Ratte Sirius und Lily hinterher.

Sirius blieb mit Lily an der Tribüne stehen, zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche. Er lächelte sie an und fragte leise: „Willst du wirklich?"

Sie errötete leicht und nickte. Langsam schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme und erwiderte: „Ja. Ich möchte dieses Gefühl wieder spüren." Er schloss die Arme um ihren Körper und küsste ihr Haar. Sein Finger streichelte ihr Gesicht von ihren schönen Schläfen über die klassisch geformten Wangenknochen und die leicht geröteten Wangen bis hin zum zarten Kinn, wo er verweilte. Leicht hob er es zu sich empor. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur einen Augenblick, aber beide erkannten den Schmerz in den Augen des anderen. Sie wussten, es würde ein Fehler sein, aber es würde sie trösten und die Enttäuschung für einen Moment vergessen lassen. Beide schlossen die Augen und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem zarten scheuen Kuss. Sirius schmeckte noch die bitteren Tränen auf Lilys Lippen. Mit seiner Sanftheit versuchte er, sie die Bitternis vergessen zu lassen. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Lippen und mit leichter Erregung merkte Sirius, wie ihre Zunge ungeschickt, aber sinnlich Einlass in seinen Mund begehrte, den er ihr willig gewährte. Der Kuss schien sich in die Unendlichkeit hinzuziehen. Sirius und Lily wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine Finger durchwühlten ihr Haar. Seine Hand strich unter ihrem Umhang fordernd über ihren Rücken und ihren Po. Lily gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich, als Sirius Finger unter ihren Rock schlüpften. Wie lange war es her, seit sie seine eleganten Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut gespürt hatte. Sie hatte das Feuer vergessen, dass sie in ihr auslösten.

„Sirius!", flüsterte sie atemlos. Sirius küsste ihren Hals. Seine Zunge zog kleine Kreise über die zarte Haut. „Sirius!"

Endlich hörte er. Er ließ von ihr ab und schaute sie fragend an. „Soll ich aufhören?"

Aber Lily schaute an ihm vorbei auf die Tribüne. Sirius folgte ihrem Blick und sah sie verständnislos an. „Da ist doch nichts."

„Ich dachte ich hätte dort zwei leuchtende Punkte gesehen", erwiderte sie. Ein Blick in seine dunklen Augen ließ sie erschaudern. „Mach weiter bitte. Ich werde mich geirrt haben."

Das ließ sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen. Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich an die Holzwand und zog sie an sich. Gierig küsste er ihren Hals und schob zielstrebig seine Hand unter ihren verboten kurzen Rock. Geschickt glitt sie ihn ihren Slip und massierte fest Lilys Po. Lily keuchte.

Ihre Hände schob sich unter Sirius Umhang und machten sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen. Als Sirius die kühle Nachtluft auf der nackten Haut spürte, zogen sich seine Brustwarzen zusammen und richten sich leicht auf. Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab. Lily lächelte und beugte sich seiner Brust entgegen, sanft umspielte sie seine Knospen mit der Zunge, leicht reizte sie sie mit ihren Zähnen. Das wurde Sirius fast zu viel. Er packte sie im Nacken und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Heftig drückte er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und küsste sie mit aller Leidenschaft, die in ihm aufloderte. Lily erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Inbrunst. Ihre Hand suchte sich ihren Weg zu seinem Bauch und glitt tiefer. Geschickt öffnete sie den Gürtel von seiner Hose, den Knopf und den Reißverschluss. Wie immer trug er nichts drunter. Hauchzart fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen über sein leicht geschwollenes Glied, das sofort reagierte.  
Sirius gab ein leises Wimmern von sich.

Schnell und nahezu rabiat packte er ihre Hand und legte sie vollends auf seine Männlichkeit.

„Massier mich!", orderte er. Und Lily gehorchte. Sie umfasste seinen Penis und streichelte und liebkoste ihn leicht. Sie wusste, dass Sirius hin und wieder auch eine härtere Gangart bevorzugte, aber nicht bei ihr, nicht bei Lily. Er hatte von ihr nur die sanfte Variante verlangt. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit zur Ekstase treiben konnte. Zur vollen Größe aufgerichtet, lag er in ihrer Hand, aber sie hielt nicht inne. Weiter und weiter ließ sie ihn durch ihre Finger gleiten. Sirius stöhnte und dann packte er ihre Hand und zog sie von seinem Geschlecht fort.

Er drehte sich und sie herum und presste sie mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Wand. Mit dem Finger zeichnete die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. Dicht, ganz dicht stand er vor ihr. Er öffnete ihren Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Seine Hände rieben über ihre Schultern und glitten zu den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse; er öffnete einen nach dem anderen mit tödlicher Langsamkeit. Schließlich lag ihr Busen vor ihm. Mit dem Mund umfasste er eine kleine feste Brust und saugte an ihr, bis sie die Augen schloss und mit der Hand gegen die Wand schlug. Sirius grinste und widmete sich ihrem Mund. Leicht strich er mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und tauchte dann tief zwischen ihnen in die leichte Öffnung ein. Seine Hände glitten tiefer, sie ergriffen den Bund ihres Slips und schob ihn unerbittlich nach unter. Kurz ließ Sirius von Lilys Lippen ab, kniete sich hin und zog ihr den Slip vollständig aus. Dann richtete er sich auf, und steckte ihn sich in die Innentasche seines Umhangs.

„Warum?", fragte Lily atemlos.

„Nichts mein Liebes, nichts", keuchte er.

Ein Kuss ließ alle weiteren Worte verstummen. Er teilte ihre Beine mit seiner Hand und liebkoste ihren Kitzler, bis er leicht geschwollen war. Sanft drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein. Sie war feucht und warm. „Willst du es wirklich?"

Doch Lily nickte nur mit geschlossen Augen. Schließlich, schob er seine Hose herunter, packte ihr Bein in der Kniekehle und hob es sich auf die Hüfte. Lily öffnete die Augen und suchte seinen Blick. Sie griff nach unten, nahm seinen Penis, führte ihn zu ihrer Scheide und... ein Stoß und Sirius war in ihr.

Lily stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr bei einem Mann gelegen und es tat ihr doch etwas weh. Sirius verschloss ihr den Mund mit einem Kuss und ließ sie sich an ihn gewöhnen. Dann begann er sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen und wie von selbst passte sie sich seinem Rhythmus an. Beide wurden heftiger. Lily umfasste seinen Nacken und tief gruben sich ihre Nägel in seine Haut. Sirius zuckte zusammen und stieß heftiger in sie.

„Oh Lily, das hab ich vermisst", keuchte er. Doch Lily antwortete nicht. Mit einem Mal wehrte sie sich gegen ihn.

Sirius wurde ärgerlich und packte heftiger ihr Bein und drang in sie. Doch Lily blieb lethargisch. „Was ist!", fragte er sich leicht verärgert.

Doch sie reagierte nicht und starrte etwas oder jemanden hinter Sirius an. Sirius warf einen Blick über die Schulter und erschrak. Er glitt aus ihr heraus und stellte sich so, dass er sie verdeckte. Dass er sich dabei entblößte, war ihm egal. Sein Penis war noch feucht und erigiert. Doch die Kühle der Nachtluft ließ ihn zusammenschrumpfen.

„Nettes Tête-à-tête, das ihr hier habt. Ich denke, Krone und Moony, würden gern erfahren wollen, was ihre Partner hier so treiben."

Peter hatte sie beobachtet. Er stand an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt und die Beule in seiner Hose, zeigte, dass es ihn nicht unberührt gelassen hatte.

„Mach ruhig weiter, Tatze, dann lass mich an Lily ran und ich verrate nichts..."

° ° ° ° ° ° °

Ein Schrei. Lily hörte irgendwen schreien und erwachte. Sie rieb sich die Augen und musterte den Raum um sich. Sie lag im Schlafsaal von Gryffindor und ihre beste Freundin kauerte neben ihr mit besorgtem Gesicht.

„Geht es dir gut? Du hast geschrien, als sei jemand hinter dir her!"

Lily schaute sie verständnislos an und rappelte sich auf.

„Weißt du schon, was du zum Fest heute anziehst? Ach so, hast du eigentlich schon mit James geredet? Er hatte sich doch noch nicht festgelegt, ob er nun geht oder nicht. Was mich betrifft, ich werde mal schauen, ob ich Sirius davon überzeugt kriege, heute mit mir zu verschwinden. Da fällt mir ein, das hier ist für dich abgegeben worden."

Sie stellte Lily ein kleines Körbchen auf den Schoß. Wenig interessiert schob sie die Decke beiseite und schaute in die roten Knopfaugen eines weißen Kaninchens. „Für dich, Bunny, freue mich auf heute abend. Mach dich hübsch, dein James."

Lily hob das Kaninchen aus dem Körbchen und streichelte es mechanisch. Dann lächelte sie und begriff. Sie hatte geträumt. Schnell setzte sie das Tierchen ins Körbchen, machte sich frisch und lief dann zum Quidditchfeld. Sie wollte freudestrahlend um die Ecke der Tribüne biegen, als sie das Lachen von vier Jungen hörte. Sie stutzte, so hatte doch ihr Traum begonnen.

Dicht presste sie sich an die Wand und lauschte, sie hörte Sirius' Stimme: „Die geht ab wie ne Rakete. Es ist ein Wahnsinns-Gefühl, kann ich euch sagen. Vielleicht lass ich euch mal mitfahren."

Lily hatte bei den ersten Worten schon Panik bekommen, aber Sirius redete eindeutig von seinem Motorrad.

Lachend lief sie um die Ecke und warf sich einem überraschten James in die Arme.  
„Vielen Dank für das Bunny, James", sagte sie und küsste vor den verdatterten Augen seiner Freunde James auf den Mund, der sofort ihren Kuss erwiderte und hinterher atemlos meinte.

„Ich dachte, dass das Kaninchen am besten zu dir passt, Bunny."

Lily drückte James an sich und warf einen Blick auf Sirius, der ihr leicht zuzwinkerte.

Es war alles nur ein Traum. Lily schlug im Gedanken drei Kreuze. Es würde ein wundervoller Abend werden.

°

°

**Ende **

**°**

**°**

* * *

**AN**

Es gibt eine Art Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte, in der Sirius, Remus und Peter eine Menge Ärger wegen einer Tortenfüllung haben und gar nicht wissen, wie sie diesen bis zum Junggesellenabend James' in den Griff bekommen sollen.

"Das Kätzchen in der Torte" ist noch nicht beendet. Schreibt mir einfach per Mail oder wie auch immer, ob ihr die Geschichte lesen wollt oder nicht.

° The Author °


End file.
